The Wind Beneath Harry's Wings
by BelluoLunaLumen
Summary: Harry Tells Ron and Hermione how much they mean to him


The Wind Beneath Harry's Wings.  
  
Disclaimer: How could I possibly own Harry Potter and crew.I can't even afford to get the books. As for the song it called 'the Wind Beneath My Wings' by Bette Midler. *wanders off muttering about bills for college books and other too expensive things*  
  
A/N: Yes I submitted this a few days ago, but I changed my mind about how to go about it. Yes there will be chapters from Ron and Hermione's point of view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 Harry's Point of View  
  
"I can't believe it!!!" I yell loud enough for the whole common room to hear. "I meet with Moldie Voldie again and with you two's help I beat the bastard again but do you get mentioned?? of course not. I really should write the Prophet and give them a piece of my mind."  
  
"Harry, calm down. You should know by now that all the Prophet cares about you no matter who helps you," Hermione says breaking into my rant.  
  
I look at her and glare "I don't care, you deserve some recognition." With that statement I storm up the stairs to my dorm room, throw myself on my bed, pull the curtains shut and put up a silencing spell.  
  
'Without them I know that I wouldn't have survived Moldie Voldie.again. I really need to tell them that without them I would be lost.but how? Just then it hits me, there was this song I remember hearing at the Dursley's while I was stuck there over the summer. It was perfect. 'Now if I could just remember the words.'  
  
After what seemed like years I finally remembered all the words. "Took long enough" I murmur to myself. I got out of bed and went over to my trunk and pulled out everything that I needed, and then started to write.  
  
'Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I really need to tell you something, something that cannot go unsaid. You two mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you. Over the summer I heard a song and I think it fits what I need to say to you perfectly.  
  
  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
  
  
Both of you have been by my side from the beginning no matter what. Very rarely did you complain about me getting all the spotlight, because you knew that I didn't want it.  
  
  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
  
  
Without you two I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have.  
  
  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
  
  
Sure the press didn't acknowledge the fact that you two are the support system that I have to keep me from falling. Both of you are very very brave, each in is own way, I don't know what I would do if I wasn't friends with you two. Ron, with your fierce loyalty, and willingness to help anyone of your friends and family at moments notice have kept us alive in the dangers that we have encountered. Hermione, sure you are a bookworm and a know-it-all but without that we would be in bigger trouble then we usually get into. Your brains have gotten us out of trouble and through so many times.  
  
  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
  
  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings  
  
  
  
You two are the wind beneath my wings and I have lived this long without and I never want to live life without you.  
  
With all my love, respect and gratitude,  
  
Harry  
  
With that I finish and read it over again. Perfect. I grab an envelope, write Ron and Hermoine's names on the front and head down to the common room. I see both of them sitting off to the side working on homework. I can tell that the only reason Ron is working on his is because Herm was nagging him about it again. Herm of course is working on hers with a passion that only a bookworm like her can have.  
  
"Hey guys I want you to read this but wait till I leave. When you're done I'll be down by the lake."  
  
Ron looked at me strangely for a moment and nodded.  
  
"What ever you say Harry" he replied and took the envelope that I was holding out in my outstretched hand.  
  
"Harry, what is all this about??" Herm asks me, worry evident in her voice.  
  
"It's just something I think you need to know. It's not bad I promise you." Answering their unasked question. "I'll see ya in a bit," I tell them and head out through the common room door.  
  
At least a half an hour later I'm still waiting for the two to come out. I just figure that Herm will most likely have to calm down first. Soon I see both of them walking out to where I was waiting for them.  
  
"Hey Mate," Ron called as they got closer "This really means a lot to me and well I don't know what I would do without you either."  
  
Hermione on the other hand just threw herself at me and then started to cry again, and thoroughly soaking the shoulder of my robes. "I love you too Harry," She managed to get out between sobs.  
  
"I love you too Herm and you too Ron. You guys are the brother and sister that I never had." I reply as I held her closer and allowed her to continue to cry while I gently rub her back to calm her down.  
  
"We'll together forever. Right??" Ron asks. I can hear the uncertainty in his voice. He must be remembering all the times that we've been in fights.  
  
I looked up at Ron and smile. "Definitely friends forever and a day." With that the three of us head up to the castle to enjoy what was left of the evening. I start to lag behind so I can look at Ron and Herm 'Friends forever, let nothing break us apart' I think as I catch up to them and join in the conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now you can be really nice and review and tell me what you thought of my very fist fan fic. 


End file.
